Nasgi Ezrath
Nasgi Ezrath (or just Ezrath as she prefers to be called) is a dark battlemage and necromancer, and is also the current ruler of the Drow. History Ezrath was born during the early part of the 23rd Cycle, a product of a Drow knight and her Orc sex slave. The Orc, formerly a roving bandit that was captured during an engagement against Drow soldiers, he was purchased by the knight and used as a slave in her household. After Ezrath was born, her mother allowed the Orc to grant the child a name. The name he gave her was Nasgi. Her mother saw Ezrath's potential, since she was half-Orc and thus had a more hardy constitution and was a bit stronger than the other Drow. Seeing this, she decided to keep Ezrath, and raised her in the traditional Drow ways. Ezrath abandoned her Orc name early in her teenage years, sticking strictly to her surname. As she grew, she began to take some of the physical aspects of the Orc, growing rather tall and muscular even as a young woman. Unlike the Orc though (and more like the Drow), she began to take an interest in the dark arts. Especially Necromancy. She would leave the Drow kingdom in the mid to late 23rd Cycle, exploring Anvaris before joining the group known as the Silent Coven. It would be with this group that she would master the arts of a necromancer. Raising zombies and skeletons, crafting abominations, all of it became child's play to her. It was also during her time with the Silent Coven that she would discover a path to immortality. The process of becoming a Lich. The Silent Coven's ultimate goal was becoming a true lich, without losing your mind during the process like all necromancers that attempted it before. Ezrath would become the first to achieve this, through years of work and determination. She placed her soul into an unknown object, known to necromancers as a Horcrux, and hid the object. Somehow, she managed to maintain her sanity, and thus became a true lich. Her necromancer powers increased almost tenfold, allowing her to raise entire armies of the undead or to create large, powerful abominations. Some even say she learned how to suck the life out of her foes with a whisper, or even manipulate vampires like puppets. She would depart the Silent Coven abruptly, without telling them of her progress or success in journey to lichdom, and would return to the Drow kingdom. Here, she was simply bide her time untill Kodan the Dark made an appearance in the kingdom in the 24th cycle. As he convinced the Drow to join him in the upcoming Lightwar, Ezrath joined him with her own plans. She wanted to test her new abilities as a true lich. When the Lightwar began, she created her own personal armies of the undead to assist the armies of the Drow. Skeletons, Zombies, and Abominations would walk side-by-side with the Drow into battle against the forces of Light. She laughed in delight as they cut down their foes, sometimes even partaking in the battles themselves. She couldn't die anyway, so why not have some fun? Eventually, the tide would turn, and Kodan would fall along with his armies. The Drow would retreat back to the Kingdom, and Ezrath would follow along with them. She would then plan out her next step. Ten years after the end of the Lightwar, she would stage a coup against the king of the Drow. She would convince some of the other Drow to side with her, and they launched an assault on Castle Kensek. The battle at the castle took only a day, Ezrath carving her way into the throne room, and killing the king herself before feeding his corpse to an abomination. She would then order the rest of his family killed, before assuming the throne herself. Ezrath named herself Queen, and the Drow acknowledged her leadership (under the threat of joining in the former king's fate.) Twenty years later, Ezrath still rules the Drow as their Queen, ruling with an iron fist. She also plans the next steps in her grand plan...eyeing the Elven Realm and its inhabitants to the south. Weaponry Twin Enchanted Drow Battlestaves The chief weapons in Ezrath's arsenal are her two Drow battlestaves. They are enchanted, allowing her to channel spells through them to launch at opponents or to use on a large area around her. The ability to use two, however, doubles her combat ability. Silver War Axe Though rarely used, Ezrath carries a backup war axe that hangs on her hip. Made of silver, the weapon is able to hurt even supernatural entities, including herself. Thus, she keeps the blade covered until the weapon is actually needed. Ezrath-Axe.png|''Ezrath's War Axe'' Category:Characters